Pokemon 666
Description This is a story about the Pokémon Vivillon, which has the Poké Dex number 666, which is what inspired me to write something about it. Since Vivillon is a Pokémon that has different wing patterns which leads some people to want to collect them all, I decided to write about a trainer and his desire to have this Pokémon. So I hope you enjoy it. The Story Pokémon 666 I was at route 7, in the berry fields, just before Camphrier Town, collecting my Sitrus berries when I noticed something fluttering in the corner of my eye. It was a Pokémon. A Pokémon more vibrant and colourful than I had ever seen. It just hovered there, staring at me as I stared back with fascination. It looked like the most beautiful and delicate Pokémon I had ever seen, yet the aura it gave off was a strange one. It was a mixture between 'run now and never come back' and an immense desire to have that Pokémon. I gave into the latter, as I was only interested in the strongest of Pokemon and I already had many extremely powerful Pokémon. So I just ignored it. Minutes passed, and still it watched me. Motionless. Observing my every move. I tried to ignore it, but it was impossible, so I just ended up staring back at it for what seemed like hours, neither of us looking away. I don't know why this Pokémon interested me so? Sure, it looked pretty, but it doesn't look like it could hold up in a battle just like the rest of the Pokémon I had seen with similar characteristics (such as Butterfree). I was getting sick of it, so I threw some mud at it. It hit its left wing. I expected it to be so weak that the mud could faint it, but it didn't. In fact, it didn't even flinch. Now it had sparked my interest. Maybe it was a powerful Pokémon, in its case looks could be deceiving. I guessed I could catch it, find out if it had any hidden potential, and possibly even add it to my main team, as my Galvantula has been getting older and slower, and I needed some Bug-type to replace it. I abandoned my berry trees and slowly crept toward the mysterious Pokémon. My body desperately wanted to get out of there, but this Pokémon had intrigued me so much, I forced my body forward and I threw a Poké Ball towards it. To my surprise, I had thrown my Master Ball, but I couldn't care less because this was the only Pokémon I could possibly use my one Master Ball on. It didn't work. I was slightly relieved when I found that the Pokémon had a white force field around it causing the ball to repel away from the it, though my heart sank as I then knew the Pokémon belonged to another trainer and it could never be mine. The Pokémon's owner came out from behind his trees and screamed at me, "What are you doing, trying to catch my Vivilion?! It's mine, and mine forever!" I could see the desire in his eyes for Vivillon, and it scared me. Sure, people love their Pokémon, but this was something different, something much more meaningful. Almost like this Pokémon was everything to him. Not the standard 'you mean everything to me', this was something with meaning and a depth of passion that I had never seen a trainer give to their Pokémon. It would be admirable if it wasn't so terrifying. "Okay! I’m sorry! I didn't know it belonged to someone." I frantically replied. As soon as I had said that I heard a voice inside my head. A hypnotic voice filled with such elegance and delicacy. "You don't care, come on, just catch me." It startled me greatly. "Was that Vivillon?" I just ignored it and walked back to tending to my berry trees as the trainer retrieved the Vivillon back to its Poké Ball, and started tending to his own trees. Moments passed before I heard another soft whisper in my head. It was beautiful. "Come on, just take me; I know you want to." "I can't you belong to someone else?" I sobbed What am I doing? Am I going insane? Had I just replied to my own thought? I laughed it off and returned to my trees. I found myself uncontrollably glancing at the Poke Ball containing Vivillon, each time quickly correcting myself. Each time getting more enraged at myself. What was it about this Pokémon that made me want it so much? I know humans and Pokémon share a powerful bond, but this was different. It was something more... "Was it love?" "Get a grip, man" I said to myself. "You're stronger than this, you're a Pokémon Champion for Arceus' sake, people come to you for advice and they look up to you. You're the strongest trainer in the region, you don't get jealous at other trainer's Pokémon; they should be jealous of you." But Vivillon was different; it had a grip on me, and I couldn't shake the desire no matter how hard I tried to. The voices started again. "Come on then, just give in to your desire. You need me, and I need you." I looked over to the trainer. His back was turned. "Come on, just take me." "I can't take you. You belong to him." "Come on, you need me more than he does, and I need you." "I don't need you; I can just find another Vivillon and catch it, it'll be the same." The voice suddenly turned from the delicate soft whisper that was so inviting into a voice that made me feel very ashamed. "So you just see me as another Pokémon. A tool for your use, and once you've had your fun, you stick it in the PC never to feel the sunlight again!" "I'm sorry. You mean more to me than that," I replied, but there was no answer. I glanced over to the trainer. I stared at the Poké Ball and grew depressed. I don't know why, but I had the feeling I had to make it up to Vivillon. I grabbed as many berries as I could, and walked over to the trainer. "Why am I doing this? These berries took months to grow, and frankly, I don't much care for the trainer, but Vivillon. What does Vivillon have that makes is so irresistible?" I greeted the trainer. "Hey." He jumped and started shouting exasperatedly. "Get away from my Vivillon! you can’t have it." I tried to calm him down. "It’s okay. I’m not going to take it, I just want to make it up to you and Vivillon, and give you my Sitrus berries." "We don't want them, just stay away from my Vivillon!" He turned and faced me and our eyes met. His eyes were filled with hatred towards me. He made it perfectly clear he wasn't going to take my berries, so I slowly backed away. The trainer seemed dangerous. I can't leave Vivillon with him, she could get hurt. The voices started again. "I accept your apology, and you are right; he is dangerous." "You shouldn't be with such a dangerous trainer, I would care for you and treat you right." "Then come on. Save me from this hell. I need you and I can feel that you need me, too. We are perfect for each other, we could spend the rest of our lives together, and what’s more, we could finally be happy." "But I am happy." "No you’re not. You've become the Champion of six different regions; how can you possibly not be bored of it? I could save you from your depression. We could be happy together." How did Vivillon know so much about me? Could it read my mind? Regardless of how Vivillon got the information on me, it was still right. My life had become meaningless. I was a Champion, but I didn't feel like it was even worth it. Each new Hall of Fame entry is meaningless, and I don't know why, but every second I don't spend with Vivillon pains me, makes me fall into deep depression, and I can’t live this way. I can't live without my Vivillon. "Just do what you have to. Save us both. Please, I need to be with you." A tear rolled town my check and hit the ground. "I need you too, more than anything." I walked over to the trainer with my gardening fork, my hand trembling. I stopped half way there. What... what am I doing... what was this desire doing to me? I tried to search inside myself to find the strength to overcome, but there was nothing. I was empty. Vivillon had broken me. I was gone. I went over to the trainer. "You don't deserve her. She needs someone who can take care of her and treat her how she deserves. She needs me." I walked closer to the trainer. "Give me my Vivillon!" The trainer suddenly lunged at me, grabbed my gardening fork, and threw it away, but I wasn't going to abandon Vivillon. I grabbed the neck of the trainer and held my hand around his neck with a vice-like grip. He desperately tried to push me off of him, but it was worthless. Eventually he stopped struggling, but I wasn't taking any chances, so I twisted his neck until I heard a loud snap confirming his death. I screamed at the now lifeless body. "You didn't deserve Vivillon! She is much too good for you to ever appreciate her for what she is!" I stole Vivillon's Poké Ball and ran, leaving the trainer dead. He looked oddly peaceful, but I didn't even care. All I needed was my Vivillon. My Vivillon. I found myself smiling and laughing as I ran from the berry fields. I felt so good. I felt happy. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in ages; not since I was young, and I owe it all to my Vivillon. "Thank you. Finally we are together, and I’m going to do anything to keep it that way. Anything." JhWOLFJh (talk) 14:02, December 14, 2013 (UTC)JhWOLFJh Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story